Molly, your hair
by JadeMcKenzie
Summary: Molly's watching her niece, Connie, when Sherlock come bursting into the lab, as usual. But when he does he stops short, seeing Molly's hair. Sherlolly Short Story.


**I Don't own Sherlock, only Connie. This tis just a small Sherlolly story where Molly had cut her hair short, about the length of Sherlock's.**

* * *

"Auntie? Can I see a Body? Mummy said not to bug you while you work, but if you let me see a body this time I promise to be no trouble." Connie rambled on. Molly smirked. Clare wold kill her to let Connie work with her in the morgue. Well... seems Sherlock isn't here, there isn't any harm showing her pictures and other stuff in the lab right? "Connie, your mum would hate for you to be near the bodies, you know that..." Connie seemed to dim. Molly almost laughed at her 5 year old niece, desperately trying to see a dead body. "...But, maybe we could go to the lab instead. You've never been in there before." Connie lit up again and basically dragged Molly into the lab, who couldn't muffle her laugh anymore.

* * *

"Molly! I need to see Bailey Porter's corps, immediately! Lestrade is insisting I... Molly? Who is that? And.." Sherlock blinked. He forgot about the case and just stared at Molly, eyes turning dark. "What did you do? Why... Your hair... It's... gone."

Molly rolled her eyes, "I thought you didn't state the obvious. Anyways, my hairs not 'gone' it's short. If you care to know, I donated it. This, is Connie, my niece. So... Bailey Porter, she's one of the new ones, yea?"

Sherlock just stared. "Sherlock?"

John came in behind Sherlock, Who was standing just about 5 strides away from the doorway. "Umm...Molly? is he okay? What's wrong with him?"

"Apparently, my hair." John looked to her. "Bloody Hell! Sorry. It looks nice... but different. Why, may I ask?"

Molly blushed. 'Why such a fuss? Do I really look that bad?' She asked herself self consciously. She shrugged. "There was a 'Locks of Love' thing in town. Why not?" Molly looked over to Connie, who was now hiding in the corner with a file. Molly smirked, and Sherlock spoke again, "I liked your hair. why did you randomly feel the urge to chop it all off?"

Molly's cheeks flushed when he said he liked her hair, then she thought about how liked is in the past tense. "Enough about my hair. It's not important. On the other hand Bailey Porter is..." Sherlock glared "Shes not important." he spat, causing John to raise his eyebrows. Molly ignored him 'Poor Connie' She thought. 'She shouldn't hear this' Molly shot her another glance and relaxed to see she still was busying herself with the pictures. "Bailey Porter's file's right here. Her body's in the morgue, All set up. Enjoy." She handed the file over to Sherlock, glancing at the clock. "My shifts over. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Not waiting for an answer, Molly turned to grab her things, almost bumping into Connie. _**Connie**_. She slipped right by and Molly tried to catch her but missed.

Before Molly could turn to get Connie. She heard her Ask. "Can I see the body?' Molly looked at Connie. "Connie..." Molly said in a warning tone. Sherlock planted a grin on his face, Making Molly jump. 'Something is clearly off today, Sherlock... could he be on something? No. That was a different story. Was he...In a relationship? Doubt it. Did he secretly like kids and happens to like Connie, A 5 year old who wants to see corpses? That must be it then.' Molly thought, She was so lost in the thought she didn't realize Sherlock staring a her until 'bout 5 minutes past. "Molly, Can she see the body?" Sherlock said in a mocking tone. Molly sighed "Connie, Don't tell your mother. Sherlock, if she finds out, you're the ones who was in charge of her, so you can take the blame." Connie nearly Skipped out of the lab, John following her, dazed. Sherlock turned to Molly. "I'm gonna have to get used to the hair then?"

Molly nodded "Yup" She said, popping the p

"You never mentioned that you had a niece."

"You never asked."

Sherlock looked off to the side for a bit. "Did you just put me in charge of watching a 5 year old little girl, who may I add is a bit morbid."

"You did that yourself, Sherlock."

"Thats not happening again. Any way, your hair..."

"Shut up or I'll dye my hair, curl it, and wear a long black wool coat with a purple scarf." Molly smirked

Sherlock's eyes widened. "Don't you dare"

Molly giggled. "Sherlock... D-don't let me k-keep you. I mean, John and Connie are..."

Sherlock leaned in and kissed her, muffling her voice. "You do tend to talk a lot, Molly Hooper." Sherlock chuckled, before leaning in to kiss again.


End file.
